


The Proposal

by CastielDevereaux



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bade have a kid, Blame Netflix, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Jori - Freeform, lesbian content, loosely inspired by the movie, this will end in Jori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielDevereaux/pseuds/CastielDevereaux
Summary: An aspiring singer asks her former friend to marry her in order to keep her visa status in the U.S. and avoid deportation. Loosely inspired by the movie. Jori.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Netflix for adding the show to its platform. Un-betaed. I own nothing you can recognize. Loosely inspired by the movie of the same name.

“You’re fired.” Jake announced as he approached Jade. 

“I’m what?” The raven-haired girl went wide eyed. 

“We’re downsizing.” Jake shrugged. 

“That’s just great!” Jade spoke  exasperatedly . 

“Sorry, Jade.” 

Jade West was a hard worker, but also an overworked one. This was just one of three jobs she had. Life after college wasn’t all sunshine and roses for the girl. She had majored in Film with a minor in Music. Her dream was to be a successful film writer, but that was easier said than done. She made ends meet as a waitress, clerk at a sex shop, and weekend lounge singer. It didn’t help matters that she had a five-year-old at home. 

“When’s my last day? I have a kid, by the way.” She sighed heavily. 

“Today. Sorry.” Jake was less-than  sympathetic . 

“Fantastic, really.” 

With a huff, she gathered her things and clocked out. No use putting in the overtime she’d planned on doing. As she walked towards her car, her  PearPhone vibrated in her pocket. It was Cat sending a picture of her infant daughter - for the fourth time today. 

Jade chuckled,  _ “She looks tired. Are you keeping her awake?” _

A reply came quickly,  _ “No, she won’t sleep! I’ve been trying for 45 minutes!”  _

Unlocking her door and then siding in,  _ “Lay her down with soft music playing. That always works when I’m watching her.”  _

_ “KK! I’ll try that now!”  _ Cat giddily replied. 

Jade bit her lip,  _ “Can I come over? I have some time to kill before my next shift.” _

_ “You got fired again?”  _

_ “Yep.” _

_ “Come on over. I’ve got  _ _ cheesecake _ _ :)”  _

———

“So, I have something to talk to you about,” Cat spoke apprehensively as she cut into the cheesecake. 

“You’re pregnant again, aren’t you?” Jade asked flatly as she stirred her coffee. 

“No!” Cat responded quickly. “It’s about someone we know.” 

With a kinked brow, “Okay, who?” Jade tilted her head to the side. 

“Tori. She wants to get in contact with you,” Cat placed a piece of cheesecake on Jade’s plate. 

“What does little miss pop star want?” Jade asked with an annoyed tone. 

Cat cut herself a slice of cheesecake, “I don’t know. She asked me for your number, but I wanted to talk to you about it first.” 

It's not  like the girls had bad blood. They just hadn’t spoken to each other in a very long time. 

Jade thought for a moment, “I suppose I could talk to her. You can give her my number.”

“Promise you won’t be mean to her?”

“I can’t make that promise.”

“Ugh, Jade!”

“Ugh, Cat!”

“Promise me.”

“Fiiiiinnneee. I promise.” 

——————-

Upon graduating from Hollywood Arts, Tori and Andre teamed up together. They independently produced three albums for Tori and it brought her a modest amount of fame. She was following her dreams and so was Andre. Over time, Tori lost touch with the rest of gang. It had been almost five years since Tori and Jade had last spoke. So, this wanting to have a chat all of the sudden made Jade wonder. 

_ “Hey Jade, it’s Tori.”  _ That text came through as Jade was getting ready to  clock in at Job #2. 

_ “Hey Vega. I’m getting ready to clock in. I’ll be off around 11. Can we talk then?” _

_ “Of course. I look forward to it :)”  _

Jade’s shift passed by quickly and she was thankful. No rude customers or weirdos, so it was a good night. She texted Tori to let her know that she was off work. Upon unlocking her car, Tori responded. 

_ “I’m sorry for being such a bad friend.”  _ Jade was taken aback by the apology. 

_ “Hey, you were busy living your dreams. It’s fine, Vega.”  _

_ “But that still doesn’t excuse how I acted. I’m truly sorry, Jade.”  _

_ “Well, I forgive you.” _

_ “Thank you. :) Can you meet tomorrow for lunch?”  _

Jade furrowed her brow in confusion,  _ “Are you planning on murdering me? Payback for all of my attempts?” _

_ “Maybe. Meet me at  _ _ Nozu _ _ around noon to find out.”  _

She laughed at Tori’s sass.  _ “I’ll see you then.”  _

—————


	2. Chapter 2

Jade sat anxiously awaiting for Tori to arrive. Why was she nervous? She had no reason to be. But still the jitters were getting to her. 

Tori waved as she entered the restaurant, “You came!” She was beaming from ear to ear. 

The two girls embraced, “I did!” Jade responded as they pulled apart. 

“Let’s eat! I’m starving.” 

The two sat in comfortable silence as they ate quickly. Tori seemed nervous leaving Jade worried about what her true intentions were. 

“I’m sorry, again. I feel bad.” Tori apologized with a heavy heart.

“Seriously, Vega, it’s fine. I hold no grudges.” Jade reached across the table to gently pat Tori’s hand. 

“Wow, becoming a mom has made you soft.” Tori joked with a glint in her eyes. 

“Shut up.”

“How’s that going? Being a mom?” 

Jade drew in a big breath, “Best surprise I've ever gotten. It's not all cupcakes and lollipops, but that’s what makes it worth it. I love that little girl.” 

“Aww, that’s nice. Hope I get to meet her.” Tori and Jade exchanged smiles. 

“So, why did you want to meet, Vega?” Jade asked before taking a sip of her drink. 

Tori paused and smoothed out her napkin, “Well, I need to ask a huge favor... but please don’t feel obligated!” 

Jade cocked an eyebrow, “Okay, shoot.” 

With a shaky breath, “I need to get married.” 

Jade, feeling very confused, sat up straight in her chair. “Okay, why?” 

Clearing her throat, “Because I’m not a citizen. We’re from Canada. My visa is getting ready to expire and I’ve been told I cannot renew it again.” 

Jade went wide eyed, “Ouch. Why are you telling me this?” 

Quiet fell over them for a moment as Tori prepared herself, “Well, I was hoping  _ you’d  _ marry me...” 

Blinking rapidly, “Whoa there, Vega. I have a Parker to think about.” 

“We’d just have to be married long enough for me to get my green card! That’s it. I promise we’d get divorced or an annulment as soon as I was legal.” Tori explained as she played with her drink glass. 

“Why now? Why me?” 

“Slack Records wants to sign me  _ and  _ I trust you to be discreet.” 

Jade sighed heavily, “I have Parker to think about, Tori.” She spoke of the five-year-old daughter she shared with Beck. 

Tori nodded, “Slack is giving me a substantial advance for my first album. I’ll give you half. Use it for Parker.” 

Jade shook her head then, “This is crazy. Why not ask one of the guys?” 

“Andre already said no and I have a feeling so would Beck.” Tori spoke gloomily.

“So, you ask me?” Jade bit her bottom lip. 

“I trust you and that’s what matters most.” 

“Tori Vega trusting me. What has the world come to?” 

Tori lit up, “Like I said, don’t feel obligated.” 

Jade folded her hands, “I’ll have to think about it. Is that cool?” 

“Yes! Absolutely!” Tori was bursting. 

“Don’t take this as me agreeing,” Jade huffed. 

“Definitely not. I’m just relieved that you’re considering it. Didn’t think I’d even get that far.” 

“Well, I’m apparently full of surprises.” 

————— 

“Uh-oh,” Beck sighed as he approached Jade. 

“What, daddy?” Parker asked as she gripped his hand. 

“Something bad must have happened because mommy is smoking again,” he replied. 

“Ew!” Parker scrunched up her nose. 

“Yeah, ew is right,” he responded just as Jade spotted them. 

“Hey Parks!” She happily greeted her daughter before stamping out her cigarette. 

Parker ran up to her mother and engulfed her into a hug. 

“I thought you’d quit,” Beck asked in a stern voice. 

Jade gave him a look, “Mommy needs to talk to daddy, Parks. Why don’t you go play for a bit?” She got down on her daughter’s level. 

“Okay!” The brunette headed little girl happy skipped off to the play structure a few feet away. 

“Tori asked me to marry her.” Jade sighed once Parker was out of earshot. 

Beck turned to her with wide eyes, “I didn’t know you two were dating.” He joked. 

“Did you know she was an illegal alien? Her visa is expiring and she cannot renew it. So, it’s marriage or deportation.” Jade explained as Parker climbed to the top of the slide. 

“I did know they were from Canada, but I didn’t know they weren’t citizens.” He replied as Parker giggled her way down the slide. 

“There’s more,” Jade sighed. “A big record label wants to sign her. Tori said she’ll give me half the advance from her first album if I agree.” 

Beck smiled at Parker as she waved at them, “Wow, how long would you have to be married before she gets her green card?” 

“I don’t know, but awhile at least.” Jade shrugged. 

“What would happen after that? Would you two divorce?” 

“That or an annulment.” 

Beck turned to face her then, “Are you thinking about doing it?” 

“Parker does need a college fund...” Jade tilted her head to the side with a slight grin. 

“I’ll support you with whatever you decide.” 

Jade let out a heavy sigh, “Is it weird that I’m seriously considering it?” 

“Nah, you care about Tori and our daughter. I just look at it as a mutually beneficial thing.” 

“Ugh, don’t say I care for Vega, please.” 

“But you do. Or you wouldn’t even be considering this.” 

“I guess you have a point.” 

“Look at it this way,” Beck paused to lick his lips. “You’d be helping a friend and doing something for our daughter. It’s a win-win.” 

“True.” 

“Also, it’s not like Tori is being shady or withholding something. She’s laying all her cards out for you.” 

“That’s correct.” 

“I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t do it, honestly.” 

“And it’d only be temporary.” 

“Right!” 

“Guess this would be a funny story to tell the grandkids.” 

“Hilarious. Grandma married one of her friends from high school so she wouldn’t get deported! We’d be retelling it at Christmas dinner every year.” 

Jade grew quiet. Watching Parker play and giggle. She’d do anything for that little girl. 

“Fine. I’ll do it. But there’ll be rules and contracts. I’ll have my dad draw them up. I don’t want anything left to chance.” 

Beck smiled at her then, “You’re a good friend, Jade.” 

“Apparently.” 

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regardless of how it looks now, this story will end in Jori. I promise. :)

“Parker Jade Oliver!” Jade’s voice bellowed down the hall. 

“Oh no,” Parker mumbled to herself. 

Jade appeared in her doorway then, “Young lady, why is there glitter all over the kitchen table?” 

“Aunt Cat-” 

“No! Aunt Cat is not here right now.” Jade crossed her arms. 

“I was making a card for Aunt Cat and I was using glitter,” Parker sighed as she crossed her own arms then. 

“Well, that was nice of you. But we don’t leave messes, okay?” Jade stepped forward and furrowed Parker’s hair. 

Parker nodded, “Okay, mommy.” 

“Now, go clean up your mess before daddy gets here.” Jade gave Parker a tight hug then. 

“Think daddy will take me for ice cream if I clean up?” She smiled up at her mother with a hopeful expression. 

“Maybe! Why don’t I help you to make sure we get it all cleaned up?” 

“Yeah! I love you, mommy.” 

“I love you, too, baby.”

——————————

“I really hope she didn’t hear us,” Beck panted as he lie spent in Jade’s bed after their romp. 

The raven-haired girl slipped into an oversized t-shirt, “Well, she was exhausted from the outing you took her on. Bet she’s fast asleep.” 

“So, will this be continuing if you marry Tori?” Beck gestured between the two of them. 

“See, here’s the thing...”

“Oh boy.”

Jade sighed, “I’ve been thinking about it and I don’t know if it’s such a good idea, honestly.” 

“What happened to Parker’s college fund?” Beck kinked a brow. 

“I want to help and I want that for Parker, but marriage? That’s insane.” Jade sat down on the bed. 

“It would only be temporary, you’d get a buttload of money, and you’d be helping a friend. I don’t see any insanity in that.” Beck grinned as he took Jade’s hand. 

“Well, this little arrangement of ours would have to take a pause for a while. Are you cool with losing your favorite Bed Buddy?” Jade pulled her hand out of Beck’s grip. 

“It’s something I’d be willing to part with for a good cause,” Beck shrugged. 

Jade playfully shoved him then, “You make it sound like I’m rescuing her from destitution or something.”

“You kinda are, Jade.” 

She thought for a moment; trying her best to come up with something. “Guess so.” She grew quiet then. 

Beck noticed she was deep in thought and pulled her into his embrace. “What’s holding you back?”

“Marrying a former frenemy of mine so she can get a green card... doesn’t that sound crazy?” 

“Not to me.”

Jade shook her head, “I don’t want to make the wrong decision here. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” 

“Isn’t that why you’re going to have your dad draw up a contract? So no one gets hurt and everything is fair?” Beck asked as he turned her to face him. 

“Yeah.”

“Well then. Lay out all the variables in there. Don’t leave anything to chance. That would be your best move and ace in the hole.” 

Thinking for a moment, “Tori needs to meet Parker first.”

Beck laughed, “Why? Stall tactic?”

“No, Tori’s probably going to be around a lot and they’ve never met. I want to see them interact together before I make a final decision.” 

Beck nodded, “Would that make you feel better?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Then I think it’s a great idea.” 

“Good, but I don’t need your opinion.”

“Of course you don’t.”

——————————

“So, what did Jade say?” Andre asked as he slipped his underwear back on.

Tori, thoroughly  satisfied and exhausted, rolled over to face him. “She’s thinking about it.”

“How long does she have?” 

“Well, I’d have to get married in four weeks before I’m illegal.” Tori yawned as she stretched her arms.

Andre searched for his jeans in the pile of their discarded clothes. “Does she know that?” 

The brunette-haired girl sighed heavily, “No, I want her to make the decision in peace.”

“But don’t you think you should let her know that there’s a deadline?” Andre asked as he found his jeans. 

With a groan, “But I don’t want to bother her.”

With a chuckle, “You’d have to bother her a lot if  y’all end up married!” 

“Do you think this is crazy?” Tori asked as she stood from the bed. 

“Yeah,” Andre started as he pulled on his shirt. “But you’re desperate and Jade is sane, sorta.”

Standing naked with her hands on her hips, “And I can trust her.” Tori searched for her robe.

“Does she know about our little “arrangement”?” He put air quotes around the operative word.

With a chuckle, “You mean about us hooking up?” She slipped into her found robe then.

“Yeah, that,” Andre chuckled a bit nervously.

“She doesn’t know, but us getting married won’t affect that.” 

“You sure about that?” Andre sighed. 

“Positive.”

\---------------

It was around 11:30 pm when a knock came at Tori’s door. It was Jade looking like a woman on a mission.

“I want you to meet Parker before I agree to anything,” The raven-haired girl huffed as Tori let her in.

“Oh! Sure. I'd love to meet her!” Tori smiled warmly.

“And,” Jade pointed a finger at her. “You’re going to be Aunt Tori, got it? Nothing maternal.”

“Understood.”

Jade paced back and forth, “And my dad will be drawing up a contract.”

“Awesome,” Tori sat on the couch. “I was actually hoping you’d sign a pre-nup.”

“A pre- nup ?” She kinked a studded brow.

The brunette-haired girl waffled quickly, “I mean, there is  _ a lot  _ of money involved here, Jade. I'd just  wanna make sure that our asses are covered.”

With a nod, “Yeah, you’re right. Sure, I'll sign one. That is  _ if  _ I agree to marry you.” 

“Great! Anything else?” Tori patted the seat next to her.

Sitting down next to the girl, “Beck and I are sleeping together. We’d broken up years ago, but that never stopped. A girl’s  gotta eat.” 

“Oh, well,” Tori shrugged. “Andre and I are also sleeping together.” 

Silence hung over them then. It broke when Jade cleared her throat. 

“So, should the fucking stop if we get married?”

Tori raised her brows and drew in a breath, “Can you give it up?”

“Can you?” Jade’s brows matched Tori’s.

“Of course I can, pssht.”

“Well then, me too.”

“It’s settled then,” Tori turned to face her. “No more hooking up with the boys when –  _ if –  _ we get married. Shake?” She held out a tan hand for Jade. 

“Deal,” Jade shook Tori’s extended hand. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Where are we going?” Parker asked from her  car seat .

“We are going to meet with Aunt Tori,” Jade responded as she turned onto Tori’s street.

“Aunt Tori?” Parker asked confused.

“Yeah, she’s an old friend of mommy and  daddy’s . I think you’ll like her,” Jade smiled through the rearview mirror at her daughter. 

Parker sighed, “What if she’s mean?”

With a groan, “I don’t see that happening, Parks.”

“Is she pretty?” 

Jade wasn’t sure how to respond, “Uh, yeah. She is.”

“Like Elsa pretty or Anna pretty?” Parker, at  five, rated beauty based on animated characters. 

“Oh, uh,” Jade really didn’t know how to answer this one. “I’d say she’s Anna pretty,” She shrugged.

The car grew quiet then. Jade was replaying the conversation she and Parker had just had when a little giggle cut through the silence.

“Look mommy! There's a pink owl!” The easily amused kindergartener noticed the yard decorations of Tori’s next door neighbor.

“I see it!” Jade excitedly replied as she pulled in front of the duplex Tori lived in. 

Just then, Tori appeared on her front porch with a beaming smile. 

“Mommy, who’s that?” Parker asked as she spotted the brunette.

Jade turned to wave, “That’s Aunt Tori, babe.” 

“She looks nice,” Parker sheepishly spoke as Tori waved back.

“She is, trust mom.”

“Okay!”

\------------

Jade watched as Tori chased Parker around her backyard. The two were playing Tag and Tori was it. It brought her great amusement to see Tori letting Parker win even though she knew the adult could easily beat the child here. They'd been laughing, playing, and having a great time all afternoon. It was getting late though and dinnertime was fast approaching.

Tori surrendered and fell to the ground in feign exhaustion. Parker ran over and tackled her with a huge smile on her face. Jade chuckled at the sight as she snapped pictures with her  PearPhone . 

“Mommy!” Parker called from where she sat on Tori’s back. “Do we have to leave?”

“Yes, ma’am. It's almost time for dinner.”

“You guys can stay for dinner!” Tori called from her place on the ground.

Jade bit her lip as Parker clapped happily, “Can we, mommy?”

“I don’t want to impose, Tori.” 

Gently guiding Parker to the ground, Tori got up and walked over to Jade. “I insist. We'll order in and get whatever the little lady wants,” The brunette smiled as Parked dashed up behind her and grabbed her hand.

Watching her daughter’s pleading eyes, Jade felt her heart being tugged on. “Okay, we’ll stay.” She smiled then as Parker began to jump up and down.

“Mommy was wrong about you!” The little girl spoke up as the three entered Tori’s kitchen. 

“I was?” Jade suddenly felt nervous, but why? 

“You’re definitely an Elsa pretty, Aunt Tori,” Parker beamed up at the Latina whilst still holding her hand.

“Aww,” Tori  crouched down. “Thank you, sweetie! That's so nice of you.” 

With a tight hug, “Mommy said you were Anna pretty, but no, you’re Elsa pretty. Mommy was wrong.” 

As relief washed over her, Jade chuckled. “You’re apparently Elsa pretty, Vega.” 

“Well,  _ you  _ said I was Anna pretty. Changing  your answer?” 

Taken aback, “Heh, yeah. Guess so.”

\---------------------

“Thanks for dinner,” Jade smiled as Parker lay passed out in Tori’s arms.

The brunette smiled back, “Anytime.”

“Ever think you want to do it?” She gestured to a peacefully sleeping Parker.

“Oh yeah,” Tori replied enthusiastically. “Someday for sure.” 

Jade sighed heavily, “Well, maybe this’ll be like practice. Considering you’ll be seeing a lot of Parker from now on...”

“I will?” Tori kinked a brow. 

Drawing in a breath, “I will marry you.”

“Really?!” Tori squeaked and it caused Parker to stir. 

“Yes, really. My dad was supposed to draw up the contract today,” Jade played with the frayed hole in her jeans. “ Of course I would have had him scratch it if this had gone horribly.” 

Without warning, Tori leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Jade’s cheek. “Thank you, Jade.” 

Feeling her face go red, “Ahem, you’re welcome.” She mumbled out before taking a sip of her water.

\-----------------

_ “Where are you? I need you to come over ASAP.”  _ Jade sent Beck that  urgent text once Parker was in bed.

_ “Is it Parker? Is it you? Is everything okay?!”  _ Beck was understandably concerned in his reply. 

_ “We’re fine. Everything is alright. I just need to talk to you.” _

_ “Okay, be there in 15.” _

About 15 minutes later, Beck was at  Jade’s front door. “So, what’s up?” 

“Tori kissed me.”

“Oh!”

“On the cheek.”

“Oh.”

She began pacing then. “I told her that I would do it, that I'd marry her, and then poof. Her lips on my cheek.”

Beck nodded, “So, you’re doing it?”

“I am.”

“I’m proud of you,” He smiled.

Hands resting on her hips, “Thanks? It's not like I got a good grade or a promotion.”

“No, but you made a really big decision that affects someone other than yourself . ”

“You’re making me sound selfish,” She took offense to that.

With a shake of his head, “You’re definitely not. You're just usually in this Jade and Parker Bubble. Nice to see you reaching out of it.”

“Thanks.”

“Did the kiss bring up any old feelings?” Beck asked with a sigh. “Is that why you’re bugging?”

During the Christmas Break of their senior year, the girls had a fling. Beck and Jade were broken up and she was looking for some attention. Tori happily gave Jade whatever she wanted over those two weeks. It was a sex-fueled, passionate, and fiery ordeal. It ended when Jade hooked up with Beck on New Year’s Eve and thus fell pregnant with Parker. Neither one had spoken about it since then. 

“I don’t know,” She exhaled sharply. “I don’t think so, at least.”

With wide eyes, “That’s definitely something you should figure out before you two get married. Right?” 

Scoffing, “I do not have any leftover feelings for Tori.” 

“You sure about that one?” Beck crossed his arms. 

“100%.” Jade crossed her own arms then. 

“Welp, guess we’ll see.”

“ Indeed, we shall.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm losing steam for this story. Don't know when the next update will come. Sincerest apologies.

“You’re not doing this because you have ulterior motives, right?” Andre asked as he drove Tori to Mr. West’s law firm. 

“Like what?” Tori asked. 

“I don’t know. That you might have some leftover feelings for Jade,” Andre offered. 

With a scoff, “No, definitely not.”

“You know it’s okay if you do though.” 

“I do not have feelings for Jade.” 

Quiet fell over them. Tori watched out the window as the radio played softly. 

“I know how hard you took it when she hooked up with Beck,” Andre started with a sigh. “I just wanna know that you’re making this decision for the right reasons.” 

Biting her lip, “I don’t want to be deported and lose my chance at success. I am doing this for a very right reason.” 

“I’m choosing to believe you,” Andre smiled at her then. 

“Good.” 

————

“So, how do you feel about the terms?” Jade asked as Tori finished reading the last page of the contract. 

“It all seems fair and agreeable. I don’t have a problem with any of it.” The brunette smiled. 

“Great. Let’s sign,” Jade grabbed a pen and flipped to the signatures page. 

Signing her name first, Jade was officially agreeing to marry Tori. It was a weird feeling. 

It was Tori’s turn then. She reached to take the pen from Jade. Their eyes meeting as she did so. 

“Are you okay?” Jade asked as Tori went flush. 

Clearing her throat, “Yeah, I’m fine.” She took the pen and quickly signed. 

“We’re officially doing this,” Jade spoke as Tori laid the pen down. 

“We sure are.”

“When will the pre-nup be ready?” Jade asked as the notary gathered up the contract. 

“Uh, tomorrow. I was thinking we could go to the courthouse on Friday.” Tori replied as she checked the calendar on her phone. 

“Sounds good. I’m off and Parker will be at school then.” 

“Great!” Tori suddenly felt nervous. There was something that Jade needed to know. “So, my parents don’t know about this.” 

With a raised brow, “Oh?”

“They like you and I don’t want to disappoint them with this mock marriage.” Tori explained nervously. 

“How are you avoiding deportation in their minds?” 

“I got my visa extended again.” 

Jade, eyeing Tori carefully, thought very deeply about what her reply would be. 

“If Parker ever lies to me like how you are lying to them, I’ll kick her ass. But, I guess I can go along with it.” 

Tori sighed in relief, “Thank you.”

—————

“How am I going to explain this to Parker?” Jade asked Beck over the phone. 

“Explain what exactly? She’s five and not exactly mature enough to get it.” 

“I mean, explain why Tori is around.”

Sighing, “She likes Tori, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you don’t really have to explain. She’ll just see it as Tori wanting to spend time with you guys.” 

Groaning, “You know our daughter though. She can be curious and persistent.” 

“Then you will cross that bridge when you come to it. Just don’t sweat it now.” 

“We’re doing it on Friday, my day off, while Parker is at school,” Jade reported as she poured herself a glass of wine. 

“Congratulations, right?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jade deadpanned before taking a sip. 

“You ladies should have a cake. Ooh! Who’s your witness?” Beck was sounding excited. 

“Andre,” Jade replied before taking a big gulp. 

“Cool. So, thoughts on a cake?” 

“We don’t need a damn cake.” 

“I think you do.” 

“No, we don’t. And if you get us one I’ll smash your face into it. Got it?”

“Copy that.” 

——————


End file.
